


Баллада о нарушении техники безопасности

by Nat_al_lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Madness, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee





	Баллада о нарушении техники безопасности

День — десятое июля. Место — Хогвартс. Год не важен. Каждый год одно и тоже все равно, как ни крути. Даже если вдруг учитель был умен или отважен, год пройдет — и в школу нужен вновь учитель по ЗоТИ.

Нелегко учить кого-то, если в классе для занятий из пособий для учебы — лишь от докси голова. А профессор предыдущий стал заложником проклятья — утонул в стакане виски и ему все трын-трава. Молодой Квиринус Квирелл был безмерно озадачен тем посланием, что утром принесла ему сова. Не бумажный самолетик, не какой-то там пергамент. Это был громовещатель. В нем — обидные слова:

«Денег нету. И не будет, изворачивайтесь сами. Перестаньте беспокоить Попечительский Совет. Вы же все-таки учитель, поработайте мозгами. Нет пособий? Так найдите. Повторяем — денег нет».

Быть учителем Защиты — безусловно неполезно, но всегда найдется чудик, что вакансию займет. Пропоём безумцу славу! Тот же день и то же место. Молодой Квиринус Квирелл собирается в поход. Он берёт с собой палатку, пять крестов, большую клетку, чеснока четыре связки, освященный водомёт. И огромную тетрадку — многолетние заметки. Авторы — Э. Райс, Б. Стокер. Тот, кто знает, все поймёт.

Хорошо быть маггловедом — Квирелл бредил о вампирах с детства. Книги, фильмы, игры про вампирский маскарад... Одомашненных румынских видел, но не впечатлился. Вот поймать с десяток диких был бы он безмерно рад. Повезло — мечта всей жизни превратилась вдруг в работу. И искать не нужно повод. И почти что нет преград. Он в Албанию поедет и устроит там охоту, ведь не зря учил албанский много лет тому назад.

Что ж, к дементорам сомненья. Квирелл едет в министерство — получить порт-ключ и визу — и отправиться вперед. Дал директор разрешенье, и подписаны бумаги, и с семьей проблем не будет — нет ее и нет хлопот.

Но случайная заминка: у канавы в министерстве видит вдруг Квиринус Квирелл что-то странное в пыли. След извилистый огромный, будто что-то там тащили или, может быть, катили или, может быть, ползли. Да, ползли. Змея большая под стеной в тени скрывалась подле входа в Министерство, метрах где-то в десяти. Истощенная, больная, эта змейка все пыталась по канаве долго-долго прямо в Африку прийти.

Квирелл взял змею с собою, завернув в тюрбан походный. Этой выгодной находке был профессор очень рад. Например, змея с гипнозом управляется отменно — в транс введет любую крысу, хоть пятнадцать штук подряд. Крыс вампиры очень любят — в каждой книге непременно пожирают их горстями, как швейцарский шоколад. Для ловушек на вампиров — идеальная замена юных девственниц и белых тонко блеющих ягнят.  
***  
Место — лес глухой албанский. День — двадцатое июля. Квирелл времени напрасно ни минуты не терял. Он нашел пещер с десяток, где бы мог вампир скрываться, и ловушек штук с полсотни рядом с ними накопал. План продуман безупречный — пол ловушки из осины, и чеснок запрятан в стенах так, чтоб сразу же упал, если б вдруг вампир несчастный, соблазненный кровью жертвы, в эту самую ловушку неожиданно попал.

Все готово, и осталось положить саму приманку — крыс, которых кровопийцы съесть безжалостно должны. Крысы пойманы успешно — да, змея не подкачала. Двадцать штук в огромной клетке ждут в палатке у стены. Все пушисты и здоровы, и упитаны отменно, а у самой здоровенной как рубин глаза красны. И за палочкой, что слишком близко с клеткою лежала, эта крыса все тянулась. Нет, надежды не смешны.

Но судьбой зверушек бедных опечалился профессор, так что палочку и крысу ухитрился проморгать. Вдруг они замерзнут в клетках? И простудятся? Зачахнут? Даже маленьким приманкам нужно как-то помогать. Квирелл просто отвернулся, чтобы взять соломы старой — и не смог пошевелиться. Ни вздохнуть, ни закричать. Так забота о питомцах и Перификус Тоталус привели в тот день к проблемам, что ни в сказке описать.

Дальше было очень страшно, дальше было очень скоро. Шорох, звяканье и тени... Квирелл ждал, себя кляня. Деревянный стук по прутьям, тихий писк: «Аллохомора!» Глухо щелкнула задвижка, и мгновение спустя околдованному магу крыса прыгнула на горло, улыбнулась и сказала: «Здравствуй, Квирелл, это я».  
***  
Эпилог вполне известен. Нет, герой не стал вампиром, и от бешенства профессор не погиб во цвете лет. С той поры Квиринус Квирелл жил насыщенно и ярко. И сгорел светло и жарко на работе. Хэппи-энд.


End file.
